


Purple Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Cersei Lannister can CHOKE, Don't Like Don't Read, Dothraki, Dragon Eggs, Dreams, Essos, F/M, Fluff, Genevieve can speak High Valyrian, Girl Power, Horses, House Targaryen, I should be doing homework, Jared saves the day!, Protective Danneel, Protective Jared, Purple Eyes, Riders, Romance, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Targaryen! Genevieve, Targaryens have purple eyes, There won't be any smut because sis these are real people, Valar Morghulis, Valyria, Violence, Wealth, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, a bitch got opinions, can't you tell I love them???, female warriors, its another au so FIGHT ME, khal Jared, lemme tell you about GAME OF THRONES SEASON 8, merchants, priestess! Vicki, somewhat book accurate, thats right hoes, theives, this aint like the show so calm down, this is sorta a one shot but????not???really??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genevieve has been exiled from Westeros ever since the reign of the Mad King ended and its actually been pretty chill....well, except for those people who try to kill her because a CERTAIN KING just want her dead still??? (y'all know who I'm talking about).It was all paradise until she met with a Khal.





	Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ....so my tags says a lot! lmao
> 
> Yes my lovely folks of AO3 I am sorta back from my hiatus on this hellhole of a platform.  
> What I learn is fandom groups on Facebook can be hella toxic and filled with hateful ass people. 
> 
> And I thought Twitter and Tumblr was bad LMAO. 
> 
> I know my page is mostly Supernatural but guess what, Its Game of Thrones season and I have O P I N I O N S so lemme shut up before this turns into a rant on how GOT is testing my patiences. 
> 
> Since I am back, here are some rules and changes I will be doing on here. 
> 
> one rule and only rule: DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!  
> I'm not your pastor so don't tell me your feelings about why my fic sucks or claiming this is "ooc" because 10000/10 I won’t care and it will be deleted. Why? because literally in my last fic “Interspecies” ya’ll think I will tolerate your backhand comments and the amount of unnecessary harassment that was being done towards my co-writer and internet best friend. 
> 
> Rude comments =/= opinions or constructive critisim. Not in this Christain Household, no ma’am.
> 
> Anon commenting is no longer allowed and comment moderating is on. I am seriously not here for the bullshit. Fanfics are suppose to be fun and I don't have to be dealing with y'all gatekeeping and tearing down others. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy this one-shot Game of Thrones Jared/Genevieve fanfic because I have no impulse control. I apologize in advance for any misspelling errors, grammar, etc. I tend to write very fast and don't look over my shit.

Since birth, she traveled across Essos until finally residing in the city of Pentos with her foster sister, Danneel and her mother figure, Vicki Vantoch. The old woman is known as the Blue Priestess or simply the Woman in Blue. She took in the two girls at a young age when she found them hiding in her garden, covered in cuts and dirt and their clothes were torn. Vicki and her handmaiden treated their wounds and gave them fresh new clothes made from the finest materials. It was then she learned they survived an attack by a group of nomadic people just a couple of miles away from the city of Pentos. They were lucky to be near a city and be found and taken in by a wealth woman, wed to a man who currently resides in Kings Landing. The older woman did have children of her own. A daughter and a son. Both children were as young as 8 and 6 and they follow their mother around, helping her tend to her garden behind the home. 

“Are you sure we aren’t a burden to you?” Danneel asked. She was merely at age 12 when she started her life in Pentos with her adopted sister. “Burden? You are never a burden to me. You girls meraclessly survived the raid and were bestowed in my garden. I never turn away children. I may have children of my own but I will always take one or more in.”

The young red headed girl smiled as she snuggled up next to Genevieve who was sound asleep. Vicki kissed them on their foreheads and wished them goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot???  
> nah.


End file.
